Network planning tools can speed up the overall network deployment and performance tuning, in addition to speeding up the deployment speed, but also significantly reduce the cost of deployment. With the progress of communication technology and the popularity of communication equipment, network planning of wireless network is more and more important. Wireless mesh network technology is one of popular wireless network architectures. The wireless mesh network is a communication network made up of radio mesh nodes organized in a mesh topology, which uses mesh network topology technology, wherein the nodes within the mesh network will automatically establish a wireless ad-hoc network and uses the multi-hop feature of the wireless ad-hoc network to maintain the connectivity and reliability of its mesh network. It is mainly used in smart grid, Internet of things and so on. However, any two nodes in the wireless mesh network usually have short communication distance and poor penetration, so the spatial feature between two nodes is an important factor in determining the communication quality. Currently, there is no complete network planning tool for wireless mesh network to calculate the spatial feature between two nodes. Therefore, deployment and test of the nodes need to rely on the observation of space in the field or from map data to obtain the spatial features between nodes. However, this approach uses a great deal of manpower and time, and no uniform quantification standard can be provided.